


Pineapples and Bananas

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Name Calling, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dirty talking, light humiliation, misuse of fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: So I promised Bay Boys smut for on tumblr for helping me hit my next hundred followers and this is what I came up with...enjoy?Summary:Punishment is in store for you when you mess up Daveed’s lunch (pretty much shameless 3some smut).Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Pineapples and Bananas

 

“Y/N. Up. Hands on the wall, legs spread,” Daveed’s stern voice ordered as soon as the front door shut.

You shared a look with Rafael who had been cuddling with you on the sofa while watching a movie. Usually the blond rapper was the stricter of the two when it came to bossing you around, but Daveed’s voice didn’t leave much room for argument. You got up and obeyed, peeking over your shoulder with a confused and slightly concerned look, wondering what had gotten into the older man.

“Sir…?” You asked hesitantly.

“Quiet,” he barked, coming up behind you and pulling your pants and panties down in one go.

Rafael watched from the sofa, also unsure of why Daveed seemed to be in a bad mood, so he kept quiet, happy to just play the audience for now.

You felt Daveed’s solid body press against you from behind as he grinded against your ass.

“That little stunt with my lunch today? Not appreciated,” he bit out with a growl.

Suddenly you remembered that you had helped to pack him his lunch this morning and just for fun you had tossed in the leftover pineapple pizza, knowing he hated it. The tension in your shoulders relaxed as you realized the man wasn’t actually pissed and nothing was seriously wrong, so you played along.

“But…but I just wanted to help,” you whined with a whimper as he slid his hands around your hips and held you still.

“I’ve told you before, Y/N. I hate pineapple on pizza, it’s disgusting.”

You couldn’t help giggling at how irritated he sounded over some fruit but quickly shut up as he landed a hard slap on your ass.

“Shut it, slut. You think it’s funny to mess with my lunch?” He grouched.

Shaking your head, you managed to catch Rafael’s eye who was looking decidedly amused at the situation.

“No sir, I…I don’t think it’s funny at all, sir.”

“Exactly. Which means you did it purposely just to spite me.”

His hot breath was against the back of your neck and he bit down until you mewled at the sharp sting.

“Please…please, sir, I’m sorry,” you apologized, head falling forward with a moan.

“Rafael,” Daveed called to his friend who perked up, “Grab me a banana from the kitchen.”

The younger man laughed as he jumped up and headed to complete his task, the sound ringing loudly through the apartment.

Your eyes widened as you looked back and saw Daveed was serious.

“Wh-what?? You’re…you’re not seriously going to..? Daveed!”

A hand slapped over your mouth and he pressed you to the wall harder.

“I said, shut it, slut. You like fruits that much? I’ll make sure you get your fucking fill, little bitch.”

Rafael came back holding a slightly unripened banana, already wrapped in a condom. His look was far too entertained for your liking and you glared at him even as Daveed took the banana and began sliding it between your ass cheeks. You whimpered and tried not to move, feeling your face flush with heat. Even though you knew it was a FRUIT and you really should NOT be getting turned on, your body didn’t much care. Rafael leaned against the wall beside you, smirking as he watched your predicament.

“Wow, Y/N. Seriously? A banana? You’ll really fuck anything, won’t you?” He taunted as he reached over and undid a few buttons on your shirt.

Tugging it open, the blond man slid his hand under the fabric and toyed with a nipple making you jerk with a soft yelp.

Daveed took that moment of distraction and slipped the tip of the banana inside. Attacked on multiple sides, you groaned and pressed your forehead against the cool wall, tears of humiliation in your eyes. The men didn’t seem to care as they continued to play with your body, Rafael pinching and tugging until your nipple was sore while Daveed slowly pressed the fruit deeper and deeper inside.

Your gasps and moans were muffled against his hand but you couldn’t help moving your hips, pressing back on instinct as something penetrated you. Rafael and Daveed shared a look and they snickered even as you whined loudly in protest.

“Gonna fuck you with this banana, bitch. And then you’re going to eat it after,” Daveed said as he began to pump the fruit in and out.

You mewled in horror as it actually did feel like you were getting fucked on a dildo of some sort, the length, width, shape, all fulfilling your body’s desires even as your mind rebelled against the idea. Still, heat pooled in your stomach as Daveed kept up his movements, going faster and faster until you were whimpering and groaning loudly.

He took his hand from your mouth and Rafael tugged on your chin until you turned your face towards him. Immediately, his lips were on yours, tongue licking into your mouth aggressively. He slid one hand into your hair and yanked your head back, silently demanding submission while you gave him control willingly.

“You gonna come, whore? Gonna wet yourself on a banana?” The younger man whispered against your lips as your eyes fluttered.

You nodded and pressed your hands against the wall hard, head falling back as your orgasm neared.

“Come on bitch, I know your close. Let us see just how much of a little slut you are,” Daveed ordered as he reached around your hips and pressed two fingers to your clit.

“AHH!” You yelped as your body began to shudder, the orgasm rising like a wave until it consumed you.

Rafael wrapped an arm around your chest to help keep you up as Daveed fucked you through the tremors, smirking at your little mewls and whimpers. They helped lower you to the floor where you laid, splayed out, gasping and eyes hooded. Daveed nonchalantly pulled the condom from the banana and unpeeled it while Rafael looked on, feeling quite impressed with how creative his friend could get. Usually he was much more hesitant than the blond to push you too far, but clearly he had no problems stepping up when the situation called for it.

Daveed broke the banana in half and handed one section to his friend. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, hard and clearly on the verge of climax. Taking himself in hand, he groaned at how good it felt while both Rafael and you watched. It only took a few hard strokes before he was coming, and he aimed his cum so that most of it landed on his portion of the banana.

Rafael’s eyes widened as he realized what his friend was doing and he started to laugh once more, quickly undoing his own jeans so he could follow suit. You, on the other hand, didn’t have the mental ability right now to process things quite as quickly so you were startled when Daveed knelt down beside you and pressed his half of the cum-coated banana to your lips. Obediently, you opened your mouth and he slid it in.

“That’s right, slut, I want you to eat all of it,” he said while you started to chew slowly.

The taste was bizarre, banana mixed with semen, and you couldn’t help scrunching up your face as you forced yourself to swallow. Just as you thought you were done, Rafael presented you with his half of the banana, also covered in cum, and you whined but still ate it down, licking your lips and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

Daveed stroked your hair as Rafael kissed your hand, both of their smirks softening as the scene came to an end.

“You ok, Y/N?” The older man asked quietly as he bent down and kissed your cheek, then your neck, trailing kisses down to your shoulder.

You squirmed a little and nodded.

“Yeah…wow…remind me never to give you vegetables you dislike. Don’t wanna get fucked with an eggplant next.”

Rafael and Daveed both laughed as they helped you up off the floor.

Daveed picked you up bridal style in his arms while Rafael turned off the movie which was still playing.

“Shower time. Ice cream after?” The curly haired man asked as he took you to the bathroom with the blond man close behind.

You hummed and snuggled against him, “Sounds good. No banana split, though. Don’t think I’m going to be eating that for a while.”

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

  
Don't ask me why, don't look at me, don't...just don't *Hides*

(Comments? Kudos? If...if you want? For banana fucking fic? xDD)

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 


End file.
